Another town person?
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: Yes, as more people move into Happy Tree Town, more insanity is assured! But this insanity is horrible! Who is the mystery person who wants the file so badly? What is Rissa's big secret? How did Tomato get in Happy Tree Town? These and so many more answers in this story! Accepting OCs.
1. The file Part 1

Fliqpy ran. Even flipped out, he had a reason to fear this person. Not even Splendid could say he had no fear of this person. Not even he himself could be without fear of this person. A stranger he could have called them not that long back. He thought of the people he killed so many times...how he had lead to even his friends' deaths back in the war. This pertained to it He had no idea why this person was after the file in his grasp, especially since he hadn't read it. _A final assignment before retiring? Call it the last assignment of my life!_

At a certain point a certain time ago, new people were coming to town, even after Lammy. First, a boar named Truffles. After that, a monk. People called him Buddhist Monkey. Next, an oriental clothed rabbit woman. Her name was Rissa. Another was a small, red beaver who had a backpack on his back. He moved in when he awoke in town with no memories of his life before then, the one who took him in being Lumpy ever since he found him. Lumpy called him Tomato for the fact that he was red just like one Flippy figured. Next was someone Mole called Rat, and that's exactly what he was. He was a rat who had black fur and wore a tan trench coat and fedora. There was also a bear woman with unknown age and white fur who wore an eye patch. Her name was Lindy.

He dared to look back now. "How does it feel to be the one in danger? Huh!? I hear flipped out sides feel no fear and no remorse for killing their targets! I'm a target, and you ran! But now, I guess you, even flipped out, are still my victim!" He looked for a place to go where he could be safe and flip back to normal. "Say your final prayers Fliqpy! You best say them Flippy! This will be the end of you both!" He looked up and before the sword hit him, he found a crowbar and used it to block the attack, but every time he tried to get rid of this monster, they dodged. Finally, he got one strike after what felt like hundreds of attempts to strike. The second one couldn't even be called one as they caught the crowbar and bent it.

Flippy got himself better acquainted with them after the town meeting to introduce the newer townsfolk since new townsfolk is a big deal in Happy Tree Town. "We warmly welcome Lammy, Truffles, Buddhist Monkey, Rissa, Tomato, and Lindy. We also warmly welcome back Rat." Rissa looked sweet from the start. Tomato was a child, not one to have comprehension of death, whether it be dying or killing. Buddhist Monkey, he's a monk, not a killer. Lammy, she was a suspicious character. Truffles, he had no clue what he was like, even how long he's been in town. Rat, well, Mole knew him well, so if Mole trusts him, he is a person who can be trusted. Lindy, she was sweet, but little by little, the more she died, the more he noticed changes in her attitude.

"Why do you need this suitcase so much!?" Not much time was take to think of an answer. "I need it to prove that it's true! It's true! The whole world will know the terror of Happy Tree Town! Then once our town knows, they will become ultimate weapons! The world will fear the mention of Happy Tree Town! Rome, Macedonia, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Russia, France, Babylon! Those countries had amazing power! Now, we can be superior to them even with as little townspeople as we have!" A twisted laugh came from the person who was so sweet, and if Fliqpy weren't taking his place, it would be sending shivers down Flippy's spine.

"Yes, the very power we have! And only we have it! Don't you see? We can never truly die! Even if we are taken out of the forest! We can conquer even Russia! The Untied States! Canada! And that's a start! We can become the only nation in the world! I'm not being power hungry! I'm saying this is in your best interest! Their best interest! Both you and Flippy know that! So what do you say? We can unlock the secrets the high powers of the gods and magicians have bestowed upon only Happy Tree Town! Soon, we'll be called a nation! Only we'll have a say in any matters of the world! We can do it for the better! Especially with the powers of the right judgement of our townspeople!" The speech was long, and more Fliqpy waited and stood, the closer his attacker was getting.

Suddenly, a female's voice shouted as she approached like a Banzai warrior.

**Ha ha! I feel horrible for giving you guys such a crappy first chapter.**

**Fliqpy: SPOILERCENSOR scared the shit outta me.**

**And that's why we rated it T. Hopefully, we don't have to rate it M.**

**Flippy: Yes.**

**How did you flip back so fast?**

**Fliqpy: We are two entities right now.**

**Ah dang it. Well, here's the OC ****form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Occupation(s)[Past and present.]:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Secrets they keep(If they keep any. This gets kinda important later on.):**

**Fluent in the following languages(Important if they speak any other than English):**

**Nationality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationships(past and present):**

**Love interest:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Relatives:**

**Any flipped out sides? Yes or no? (Select one please.) What triggers a flip out?**


	2. A new pottery shop?

**Wooot! Another chapter! Now, what do we say my pretties?**

**Crème: Um...hello?**

**Ha ha ha...yes.**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Yayz!~ Now, onto the intro of someone else's OC in this story! Alright everyone, do your thing.**

"A lot of people are making a huge deal about that new pottery shop." Rissa turned around. _I wonder..._

She walked through town, and sure enough, there it was. A new pottery shop. Is this an older resident? No. I would have seen their shop before. But I haven't seen any new faces in town... She opened the door, then saw a wonderful set of beautifully made pots, bowls, and a series of other things. She looked around. Many of them had artfully painted designs. "Wow...Kore wa odorokubeki kotodesu." she said in a quiet whisper. She then covered her mouth, realizing she just spoke in the language she forbade herself to speak: Japanese.

"This is so amazing...I'm almost speechless. No wonder people make such a big deal of this place." She walked around carefully, doing her best not to bump into a shelf and ruin these wonderful pieces of art made by the skillful hands of someone she was going to meet soon. "This is a small bit familiar..." she muttered. Where do I recognize this? After pondering, she finally remembered. "This looks just like Chinese pottery. I would recognize it faster if I were to be around it more."

"Ah, you've got a sharp eye and a sharp memory, even if it took a bit of thinking to recall." She made a sharp turn, thankful that there weren't any shelves close by "Sorry for coming in so abruptly. Are you...a dragon?" she asked. The dragon, or possibly lizard, in front of her replied, "Yes. A lot of people ask me that." She saw the dragon was a rather lovely one.

"My name is Sparkler." "Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rissa." The dragon had blue lizard-like eyes, a white body, tail, and wings, and a light blue belly, and her voice held traces of a Chinese accent. Rissa, on the other hand, had pink fur, strange eyes shaped a light bit more gracefully than most were with an orchid color, and she was clothed with a sapphire colored kimono, a violet colored kimono jacket, a teal sash, and a monarch butterfly hairpin. She shook the white hand of the dragon, who already was making a wonderful first impression on her.

**Yayz!~ Happy ending so far.**

**Rissa: So far?**

**Splarkler: I don't understand.**


	3. Tomato!

"Tomato! Where are you!?"

Lumpy ran past almost everyone trying to find Tomato. "Tomato! Where are you!? Tomato!" A normal person would have stared at him as though he were crazy, but nobody did anything, nobody but a certain person. "Why are you looking for tomatoes!?" Lumpy stopped running, then turned to see a short rabbit with very light yellow fur, unevenly cut hair, dark brown eyes that were nearly black, and she wore a white one-shoulder top and denim shorts. "Huh? Um...I'm not looking for tomatoes. Tomato." "Um...I don't understand. You just said you were looking for tomato? Don't you mean a tomato? Why are you looking for one? Just buy another one." "I can't buy another Tomato! Tomato! Tomato! Where are you!?" He started running again.

"Wow...he's crazy." says a wolf with yellow fur that had a light yellow streak in between his green eyes. "No, not really. Just stupid." says a white furred bear with an eye patch. "Lindy? That's not something I normally hear coming out of your mouth, the word 'stupid'. Have any reason?" Crème, the rabbit, turned, then heard "Lindy's" reply as she found someone else. "Lumpy. And fancy meeting you here Rissa." "Yes, fancy that. And I should have known. What's he doing this time?" Lindy shrugged, then Crème said, "He was screaming about tomatoes." "Tomatoes?" repeats the wolf named Wolfie slowly, "That's odd." Rissa walked up to him, her red kimono which had a pattern of cherry blossoms, forest green sash with a wavy pattern, pink fur, swallowtail butterfly hair pin, and her lovely orchid eyes becoming a clear sight, told him, "Not really. The only time I hear him actually screaming anything like 'Tomato!' then it is most likely he is calling a certain someone." Lindy nodded. "Not Tomatoes. Tomato. He's a small beaver child who is red like a tomato and usually has a green backpack on his back. In fact, I've never seen him without the backpack." Crème and the wolf, named Wolfie, both said, "Oh!"

They then heard a childish laugh. Rissa slowly said as she approached a box of tomatoes, "And who do we have here? The tomato fairy? Oh! It's the box of tomatoes fairy! Or maybe it is little..." Opening the box, she finished loudly, "Tomato!" A little red beaver popped up like a jack-in-the-box. "Got me Rissa!" "Yes I did, but Lumpy's looking for you."

Rissa glanced at the wolf with yellow fur, his head being with a light yellow streak in between his green eyes and the very light yellow rabbit, and she asked, "Hey, can you help me? Where's Lumpy?" Crème pointed in the north, and said, "If you mean a blue moose, then he went that way." "That's exactly who I mean!" Rissa then said, "A...Thank you!" _I almost did it again._ Before she left, Lindy asked, "Rissa! Before you go, what's the occasion?" Rissa looked at the outfit she wore, then she smiled and said, "It's the anniversary of my arrival in Happy Tree Town." I'm surprised I went so far as to mark this as a special occasion on my calendar.

Waving goodbye, Rissa left them. "Well, all in all, at least nothing bad happened to him." says Wolfie.

**Alright, let's wrap it up people! Yes! That was a cute chapter! And I'll need your dares or truths in Truth, Dare, or Coloring Pages before I can update that one, got it? So if you like that story, send in some!**

**Lumpy: I am not that stupid.**

**I am glad you are making a note of that. But you are still stupid.**

**Lumpy: Fuuuuuuuuuuu-**

**No memes in the AN right now.**

**Fliqpy: You get mad at this guy for supporting this old racist dude, but you're not mad at the old racist dude.**

**Fliqpy! Shut up with politics! *waving arms in the air* Get out!**

**Lumpy: Why did you invite him here!? Get him out! He's killing me with politics!**

**No more politics! Ending author's note, 2013!**

**Lumpy and me: Yay! Yeah!**

**Alright, whoever guesses where that came from gets a request extra chapter.**


	4. The night sky and puzzles

Sanity was walking through town. Her white fur was dirty with the mud that she had to run through to get to this forest. Her light blue eyes looked to the star filled night sky as she fiddled with her short tail, and feared that she may pass the boarder that many have passed and died beyond, never having come back from the dead beyond that point. She has been that way, filled with fear.

Lindy's voice was heard, her voice saying, "You know, this is a strange world we live in. Sad how little people think of what they do before they do it. But some people are in just so much of a rush that I can't blame them." Sanity looked around. Lindy was beind her. "It's strange. Sometimes, I wonder if there really is a barrier. But, we'll never know."

Smiling, Lindy said, "Those stars are lovely. Why I am jumping from topic to topic is maybe because my mind thinks of other things and it can't be helped. But how can it be helped if we can help what we think of? Really, all my thoughts right now are connected to what puzzles me, so it is a general topic. So Sanity, what puzzles you?"

She had nothing to say, wondering what to say without sounding unlike her "average" self.


End file.
